


Killing Blow

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 23:58:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17213270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Request: Anonymous. Hello! I’m in a Balthazar mood and was wondering if you could pretty please write something for me? :-) When Cas calls Balthazar to kill him the reader goes with him even though he begged her to reconsider. He knew it would be dangerous. The reader is an angel Cas also trusts in the war. As Cas keeps speaking the reader can tell something’s wrong and speaks to Balthazar through her mind to run but he refuses to leave her and when Cas goes to stab Balthazar she takes the blow instead.





	Killing Blow

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Anonymous. Hello! I’m in a Balthazar mood and was wondering if you could pretty please write something for me? :-) When Cas calls Balthazar to kill him the reader goes with him even though he begged her to reconsider. He knew it would be dangerous. The reader is an angel Cas also trusts in the war. As Cas keeps speaking the reader can tell something’s wrong and speaks to Balthazar through her mind to run but he refuses to leave her and when Cas goes to stab Balthazar she takes the blow instead.

Cas sighed and shook his head. “No.” He said firmly. “It’s far too dangerous.” His blue eyes were focused on you as he argued with you. He was going to talk to Balthazar, and you were insisting that you go, as well.

You raised an eyebrow. “Funny, because I thought that I was an angel, just as you are. Just as Balthazar is.” You crossed your arms over your chest, determined to go. He wasn’t going to say no and have you simply obey. It didn’t work like that.

“I don’t want to put you in harms way.”

“ _Tough_. I’m going.”

Knowing there was no way you were going to give in, he finally relented.

* * *

Cas looked up at Balthazar from where he was leaning on a work bench. “Apparently, we have a Judas in our midst.”

“Holy hell.” Balthazar acted shocked. “Who is it?” He asked.

Your eyes followed Cas as he stood. _You need to leave, Balthazar._

 _Why?_ He showed no signs that he was paying attention to anything besides Cas.

“I don’t know.” Cas told him. _He’s dangerous._ “I need you to find out.”

 _Then there’s no way I’m leaving you._ “Of course.” He agreed quickly. “Right away.”

_Please! Go!_

Cas began to move as Balthazar spoke. “What do you want me to do about them?”

“Nothing.” He turned from Balthazar, and you looked fearful for a moment. _I’m not leaving you with him._ “I’ll take care of it myself.”

 _I can’t go. He trusts me. Please. Don’t do this. Go!_ “Castiel?” Balthazar asked quietly, watching the angels back. “You alright?” _You know he’s not! GET OUT!_ You were beginning to panic. You didn’t know what Cas had planned, but it felt wrong.

“First Sam and Dean, and now this. I’m doing my best. In impossible circumstances.” He sounded weary, drained, and done. “My friends, they…plot against me. It’s difficult to understand.”

Balthazar shifted ever so slightly. “Well, you’ve always got little ol’ me.” He had a slight smile on his face.

You stepped forward. “And me.” You told him gently.

Cas suddenly was behind Balthazar and your eyes went wide. You didn’t even have to think about it. You took the blow for him. Cas gasped, sadness and shock written on his face as the bright light came out of you. “No!” He shook his head. You weren’t supposed to die!


End file.
